


Better than fiction

by JayAndJackLover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayAndJackLover/pseuds/JayAndJackLover
Summary: Jared read some fanfictions! That's about it!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 32





	Better than fiction

Jared is not so different today than his usual bouncy self. Not to anyone else anyway. As Danneel opens the door, Jared sweetly kisses her cheek as Danneel says, "Hello to you too!". JJ comes running to him as Jared picks her up. "You are a big girl now, birdie." "I missed you uncle Jared." "I missed you too baby girl. Where's daddy?" "He's in the living room."

This is Jared's second home. He is familiar with this house as much as his own. He puts JJ down and goes to the living room where Jensen is sitting at the corner of the couch reading something. Jared practically jumps and lies down on the couch with his head on Jensen's lap. He looks up and sees Jensen. Jensen looks beautiful... So much more relaxed. He is not wearing his lenses, instead he has his glasses on. And without any products, his hair looks more puffy. Jared always liked Jensen's hair without any product.

"Hey.."  
"Hey yourself."

Jared has a fond smile in his face. But Jensen knows Jared better than he knows himself. And he sees something, some confusion in Jared's eyes. Jensen puts the magazine he was reading aside and asks,

"What's up?"  
"Nothing..Just missed you! And the kiddos!"  
"Uh huh...Anything else you wanna tell me?"

Jared hesitates for a second, and thinks about how he should approach the topic. A tiny flare of worry starts crowding Jensen's mind to see Jared hesitate. And Jared sees Jensen get tensed up so he reassures him.  
"Hey I'm okay. I just..."  
He wants to say he read some fan fictions. It's really not a big deal. They have done that multiple times and laughed it off. But what comes out of his mouth is "Thank you!"

"Thank you? You were nervous to thank me? For what?"  
"For everything, you know?"  
"Um. No, I kind of don't know, Jared. Come on, spill."  
"So I kind of read some fan fictions. Because I was bored."

Jensen laughs at that. And he relaxes a bit too. It's nothing serious. 

"Okay Padalecki. How many times I have to tell you not to do that. Which ones did you read by the way? Were those too smutty and hot for you?"  
Jared chuckles, "Not really. But very angsty!"  
"But they had hot scenes with you and me, right?"  
"That's not the point Jensen."  
"Then what is?"  
"The point is that's us. You and me!"

Jensen sees Jared is trying to make a point but he isn't making any sense with his words. And it is making Jared frustrated. Jensen puts his hand on Jared's hair and softly says,  
"Is it suddenly bothering you?"  
"No. It is not actually. Some the fics are really good. And it's you and me."  
"Still not making any sense Jay."  
"Okay look... Say I take a fic, right? And delete all the kissing and sex and smut. The things that are left are so real. The way we talk to each other. The way we put each other first. The way you'll try to make me feel better when you think I'm stressed...Like you are doing right now!"

Jensen chuckles, "And?"  
"And I read some of them. And these people want us together, right? They think we are married and we are soulmates and happily ever after kind. And still all of them think when the show is over, we will part our ways. At least for sometime. Either we will just drift apart, or we will stop talking. Or we will just get busy with other jobs and life and we won't have time for each other. Even in the old fics, when we started living together, in their minds, we always part our ways at the end of the show. But it's not gonna happen to us. Cause you moved here to be with me. And you'll always be here. And I will always find you here whenever I need. That's not us, though they write us very accurately in other situations. But that's not us."  
"Jay, breathe. You are babbling."  
"Yeah, sorry..Sorry just.."  
"So this is your way of asking me if things will change after the show ends?"  
"No....yes?" Jared admits quietly. Jared doesn't look at Jensen's eyes. His fingernails are suddenly more interesting to him.

Jensen knows sometimes Jared gets insecure about a lot of things. He runs his fingers through Jared's hair.  
"Jay, look at me please. Hey, those characters that people write about. Those have our names. And yes, those characters probably use similar words like we do. And have the backstories that we share  
in public. And the writers probably know how much we care about each other. Because we never hid it from anyone. So those characters might have similarities with us. But they are not us, Jay. They are two Hollywood stars. And they are written as the image that the fanfic writers have in their mind about how this industry works. And they are not wrong about it. That's how it usually works."

Jared gets tensed hearing Jensen say that's how it works. But Jensen is quick to reassure him.  
"But Jay, that's not us. They don't know us. They only know the tiny portion of what they see and hear from cons and interviews. This , here, you and me..you lying on my couch ... Talking thousand words a minute....This is us. You and me and Dee and Gen and our six kids.... We are a family."  
"I know."  
"So you also know that JJ will make me crazy if she doesn't get to talk to you for two days."  
"Dude, Tom and Shep had already made me crazy in the quarantine..They are like 'uncle Jensen' 'uncle Jensen'...And I was like 'shut up kid'.."  
"See, even if we wanted to get busy with other things, we are tied forever. You don't have to worry!"  
"That's the reason."  
"What reason? Are we back to you not making sense again?"  
"Shut up asshole. The reason I thanked you. These fics are supposed to be fairy tales with we in love and happily ever after but our lives are better than that. You somehow love me more...I know that."  
"But you wanted to hear the words from me anyway?"  
"Yeah....I guess!"

They both look at each other and smile. Just then Zep climbs on the couch and sits on Jared belly.  
"Hey kiddo."  
"Unk Jare, airplane......."

That means Zep wants Jared to throw him in the air and catch him again.. So he does.. again and again. And Jensen looks at his best friend, still resting his head on his lap, playing with his son and giggling...And Jensen thinks to himself, he wouldn't trade this life and this family for anything else in this universe. Yeah, their lives are indeed better than any fiction.


End file.
